


Gladly Passing the Time

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Soulless Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam thinks he should probably retreat to the bathroom, like he used to when they were younger, but he finds he doesn't really care.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He also knows he's hard, which should probably freak him out, but he's fine with it. It happens.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladly Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> first supernatural fic, woohoo! why yes i think it's a brilliant idea to start with a highly-overused trope don't you
> 
> honestly though go easy on me, i'm just tired of looking at the damn thing, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr mirror here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/40082396891/gladly-passing-the-time)

Sam doesn't sleep anymore. He doesn't know what it is; he just... Doesn't need to. Instead of dwelling on what it might possibly mean, he uses the time to research, or to clean his weapons. Anything he can think of to pass the time.

But when he starts hunting with Dean again, there are, inevitably, nights in hotels, occasionally with no more research to do, every weapon they have between both of them polished clean, and not a single thing left to do but think to himself.

It's on one of those nights that he plops down on his ratty hotel bed and looks over Dean's sleeping form. He doesn't even look like he's at peace in his sleep, and Sam grins. Of course he wouldn't.

He's sitting there grinning when Dean makes a noise in his sleep. His smile drops and he tenses up. Nightmare?

Dean's fingers clench in the pillow and he grimaces as another noise pours from his throat, and Sam's eyebrows raise as he realizes it's not an _un_ pleasant dream that's got Dean gasping for air against the rough cotton sheets.

Sam thinks he should probably retreat to the bathroom, like he used to when they were younger, but he finds he doesn't really care.

The blanket rises and falls when Dean's hips grind into the mattress. Somewhere in him, Sam knows he shouldn't enjoy watching it. But here's Dean, his brother, so clever and so confident with women, with no control over his own body. Sam thinks it's funny.

He also knows he's hard, which should probably freak him out, but he's fine with it. It happens.

He doesn't even feel weird undoing his pants and sticking his hand down under denim. He starts jerking himself off as he watches Dean squirm, opening his legs a little more and leaning back on his free hand.

He considers pulling the blankets from Dean’s body, turning him over and spreading his legs and fucking him, but as fun as that would be, he doesn’t feel like explaining to Dean that he doesn’t care that they’re brothers and all that shit. Which, truth be told, he didn’t care about that much before, but Dean would have too many questions. It’d take up all their time, and it’d be sunrise by the time he was satisfied with whatever answers Sam might give.

So for now, Sam’s fine with watching Dean gasp against his pillows and watching Dean’s hips roll helplessly against the mattress. Instead, he just _imagines_ that he’s doing what he wants. He pictures pulling off the boxers his brother fell asleep in, opening Dean’s legs and moving further down on the bed to get his mouth between them. He’d love to watch Dean cum from that angle, maybe with Sam’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and his fingers squeezing bruises into his thighs. He bets Dean will look great on his back, his legs straining to open as much as they possibly can, face flushed, his fingers tangled in Sam’s hair while he bites at his throat and his shoulders.

He’s so sure Dean will. Not ‘would’, he thinks to himself, because he _will_. Sam will make sure of it. Now’s just not the best time.

Dean is almost calm again by the time Sam cums; Dean’s still breathing a little too hard and his dick is probably too sensitive under him, but it’s the tiny little whimper that has Sam biting down on his lip to keep quiet as he climaxes. Some gets on his jeans, to his annoyance, but he grins when he thinks that he’d make Dean lick it up himself if he were awake.

As it stands, though, Dean is asleep in a puddle of his own cum, and will most likely be stuck to the bed in the morning. Sam tucks himself back into his underwear, but peals his pants off, heading to the bathroom to wash the semen off before it stains.

In the morning, when Dean starts waking up, he’ll be sure to leave him in peace while he puts himself back together. As fun as it would be watching him wake up and realize he’d had his first wet dream since he was a teenager, he might have questions for Sam if he realizes his younger brother didn’t sleep.

The moment Dean starts showing signs of consciousness, Sam rumples up his bed a bit, makes it look like it’s been slept in, and sneaks out the door. To be perfectly honest, he hopes this happens again. Maybe if he can get an advantage and get Dean too blissed-out to think before he starts arguing, they can put the talking off until later. He’ll have to try that.

**Author's Note:**

> also hey feel free to suggest a different title this one blows hard


End file.
